The Hotel
by Flissy27
Summary: Elka wants to go on holiday so they decide to go to egypt


The Hotel

Elka was looking through some holiday magazines with Victoria...

Victoria: I want to go somewhere hot!

Elka: how about Greece?

Victoria: no!

Elka: well how about Australia?

Victoria: too hot!

Elka: how about Scotland?

Victoria: too cold!

Elka: I give up you choose!

Victoria: how about Egypt!

Elka: ohh I always wanted to see some mummies!

Victoria: and the pyramids!

Elka: yeah is Joy coming?

Victoria: yes we can't leave her Elka!

Elka: oh I would!

Victoria: I know!

Meanwhile Melanie and Joy where in the kitchen...

Melanie: what do you think they are doing in there?

Joy: who knows!

Victoria enters...

Victoria: well that's settled we are going to Egypt!

Joy: oh wow!

Melanie: yay!

Victoria: but you can't come Joy!

Joy: what! Why?

Victoria: oh Elka says you can't!

Joy: well tough iam coming!

Melanie: you go girl!

Victoria: yes!

Victoria: anyway when should we go?

Joy: are we going today?

Victoria: what! No not today I need to glam myself up and get some new bikinis and new towel!

Melanie: oh can we go on a boat!

Joy: oh yes we might meet some really cute men!

Victoria: only thing I care about is getting noticed!

Elka enters...

Melanie: oh iam so excited!

Elka: well we better get packed we are leaving tomorrow!

Victoria: what but I haven't brought any new clothes or anything!

Melanie: who cares I just wanna have some fun!

Victoria: but I have to look decent!

Melanie: you do!

Joy: Victoria you look fine can we go now?

Elka smacks Joy with a newspaper!

Joy: ouch!

Elka: not till tomorrow!

Joy: why did you smack me?

Elka: felt like it!

Melanie: stop fighting you two!

Joy: fine!

Melanie: Joy calm down Elka stop being nasty!

The next day...

Victoria: come on we'll miss the flight!

Joy: iam coming iam coming!

Victoria: what are you wearing?

Joy: there called clothes!

Victoria: I know but really a dress on a plane why not wear jeans or a skirt?

Joy: why what's wrong with it?

Victoria: its just a bit fancy that's all!

Joy: its fine shall we go?

Victoria: ok!

Melanie: wait for me!

Elka: and me!

Just then Elka comes in wearing shorts!

Joy: oh my god!

Melanie (bursts out laughing as does Victoria)

Elka: what its gonna be hot there!

Melanie: oh nothing you look good Elka!

Meanwhile on the plane...

Joy: will you keep still!

Elka: I can't help it I don't like flying!

Joy: look just listen to some soothing music we'll be there soon

Elka (throws up all over Joy)

Joy: ELKA!

Victoria: what happened?

Melanie (gasps) Joy are you ok?

Joy: Elka threw up on me!

Victoria: is she ok?

Elka: ohh I feel ill!

Melanie: come on get up Joy we need to find you another seat Victoria take Elka to the bathroom!

Air-hostess: Is everything ok here?

Joy: erm just about have you got a spear bathroom on here or is there just one?

Air-hostess: erm yes I think so you can clean yourself up in there

Joy: oh thanks Melanie go and find me and miss throw up another seat!

A little while ago...

Melanie: hey Joy Joy wake up Joy!

Joy: what!

Melanie: Victoria's snoring!

Victoria (snores loudly)

Joy: ahahahahahah!

Air-hostess: will you please tell you're friend to stop snoring!

Joy: Victoria wake up!

Melanie: wake up Victoria!

Air-hostess: thank you!

Victoria: what what what!

Joy: you where snoring!

Victoria: what me snore nah!

Melanie: you snore yeah!

Air-hostess: you where making an awful lot of noise!

Victoria (throws wine all over the Air-hostess)

Air-hostess: you bitch!

Melanie: right that's it! I've had enough Victoria look I know you're career is going no where but there is no reason to take it out on the Air-hostess! And Air-hostess shut up and stop being nasty to my friends!

Victoria: wow Melanie are you ok?

Joy: I've never seen you that angry before!

Melanie: I know she just got to me you know!

Victoria: we know!

A little later on they all land in Egypt!

Elka: whoo wow its soo hot here!

Melanie: yeah we better get a taxi!

Victoria: where about is our hotel?

Melanie: I think its in Cairo!

Joy: are we in Cairo?

Elka: no we are in the land of oz!

Joy (does evil look at Elka)

Melanie: excuse me some guy are we in Cairo?

Guy: some guy!

Melanie: well I don't you're name!

Guy: iam Steve!

Melanie: iam Melanie!

Elka: look Steve iam hot and tired are we in Cairo or not and where is our hotel?

Melanie: Elka!

Joy: oh for gods sake look Steve where are we?

Steve: YOU'RE IN CAIRO!

Joy: no need to get cross!

Melanie: guys!

Elka: about time no where is our hotel?

Steve: its over there!

Melanie: calm down Steve!

Joy: where is Victoria?

Melanie: I dunno around somewhere!

Joy: oh well iam sure she's ok

At the hotel...

Victoria: You're so cute!

Man: you too!

Victoria: we should tell the others!

Man: erm ok!

Joy (enters the hotel room)

Joy: who's this?

Victoria: oh Joy this is Dave my new lover!

Joy: oh hi Dave iam Joy!

Dave: well hello!

Victoria: where are the others?

Joy: oh Elka is in the swimming pool!

Victoria: and where is Melanie?

Joy: oh she with her new boyfriend Steve!

Victoria: oh Melanie has a boyfriend?

Joy: yeah

Dave: are you single?

Victoria: excuse me iam here!

Dave: I know I wasn't asking her out I was just wondering that's all!

Victoria: oh right

Joy: no I don't have a boyfriend yet I want one!

Victoria: well maybe we can get you one!

Joy: yay!

Meanwhile Elka and Melanie where walking around the town of Cairo

Melanie: oh Elka he's so cute I think iam in love!

Elka: you've only just met the guy!

Melanie: I know but I have that funny feeling in my tummy!

Elka: ok

Melanie: look lets go to the hotel iam tired

Elka: about time my legs are killing me!

At the hotel...

Steve: look girls I have this house you can borrow this hotel is ok but I heard its haunted!

Joy: well I've seen nothing weird

Victoria: is it really haunted?

Steve: yes!

Joy: well where is you're house?

Steve: its near the river nile

Joy: all the way out there!

Steve: yes!

Victoria: well come on Joy lets go!

Joy: hang on iam not leaving this hotel for some stupid kids story!

Dave: its not a story its real!

Joy: oh yeah prove it!

Dave: look over there (hides behind the door) Boo!

Joy: stop being so stupid (bites Steve on the arm)

Dave: OUCH!

Victoria: Joy that was naughty you don't bite people!

Joy: he tried to scare me!

Victoria: that's no excuse!

Joy (sulks)

Just then Elka and Melanie come in...

Melanie: what happened why is this mans arm bleeding?

Victoria: Oh Joy bit him!

Melanie: what the hell why?

Joy: he tried to scare me!

Elka: oh boohoo poor old Joy!

Joy: iam not old!

Elka: you look old from over here!

Joy: what about you then!

Elka: what about me iam old and proud!

Joy (signs)

Melanie: can we go home iam sick of this trip andway I have Steve's number!

Joy: oh yes please!

Elka: well I want to see how my new parrot is getting on I taught him couple of words

Joy: like what?

Elka: oh like Joy is a tart and stuff like that!

Joy: Elka!

Dave: I'll see you soon Victoria you're an a amazing women!

Victoria: oh you!

Elka: aren't you going to say goodbye to Steve?

Melanie: yeah I've already done that (winks)

The end


End file.
